Dulce perla (rota te voy a encontrar)
by shameblack
Summary: Wade nunca pidió nada de esto, porque morir a manos de un confundido asesino ruso jamás se encontró en su lista de cosas por hacer. O la historia de cómo inició la pseudo-amistad entre cierto mercenario y un tal James Barnes.


**Autor** : Shameblack  
 **Fandom** : Deadpool / The Winter Soldier  
 **Personajes** : Wade Wilson (AKA Deadpool), James "Bucky" Barnes (AKA The Winter Soldier)  
 **Género:** (¿Violencia?)/¿Friendship?  
 **Resumen** : Wade nunca pidió nada de esto, porque morir a manos de un confundido asesino ruso jamás se encontró en su lista de cosas por hacer. O la historia de cómo inició la pseudo-amistad entre cierto mercenario y un tal James Barnes.

 **N/A** : Esto no es romántico, y debo advertir que tiene muchas escenas de violencia gráfica, y lenguaje explícito. Todo inició ante la idea de Deadpool y El soldado del Invierno siendo amigos, y lo que acá abajo pueden leer es solo la explicación de como la no-tan-amistad entre ellos se dio. La cronicidad no está muy bien establecida. Sigue algo el time line de los comics de Deadpool, pero otro tanto con el universo de las películas, así que no esperen nada bien específico.

* * *

 **Dulce perla (rota te voy a encontrar)**  
 _-Dedicado a kmp, porque te adoro y no hay lugar más feliz que en tu sonrisa-_

Así es como empieza:

Wade ha estado tres días en Alemania esperando el llamado de un mafioso ruso que le pagaría millones si se encarga de una "alimaña" (si es que su ruso es lo suficientemente bueno como para poder traducir la tanda de palabras furiosas que dejó salir el hombre en la llamada telefónica de hacía cuatro días). Hace frío y está algo más que harto. La cabeza le duele y no ha dejado de escuchar un zumbido en sus oídos –no, no en sus oídos, es algo más interno, es un susurro que simplemente no para, día y noche, y lo está volviendo loco-. Su dieta ha consistido en café, cerveza y pan, porque no tiene ánimos para nada más. Al fin, la llamada le llega y con ello la información necesaria para ir del punto A al punto B para buscar al sujeto X y terminar su trabajo. Cosa sencilla, cosa rápida.

El punto A resulta ser un pueblo desolado y olvidado de Rusia y el punto B una fábrica automotriz de los años 60 que ahora está abandonada en un páramo de hierba e insectos. No es la primera vez que una asociación criminal decide adueñarse de un edificio abandonado, pero incluso para estándares de Wade –que son bajos, en verdad- el lugar se ve demacrado y falto de actividad. Tiene la vegetación crecida en todos lados y, si existiera, sería la representación perfecta de un cementerio de autos.

Entra con sigilo, porque es bueno en ello, y pronto da con la entrada secreta a los niveles subterráneos, porque todas las asociaciones de crimen organizado son igual de cliché, y parecen no salir de las mismas. Sabe los rincones por los que debe moverse, y todo gracias a que tan siquiera los mafiosos que mandaron diseñar el edificio tuvieron la precaución de poner mapas de orientación –quién lo diría-. Solo necesita bajar dos niveles e ir al Ala Norte, donde aparentemente se encuentra el sujeto X. Lamentablemente en su trayecto se encuentra con tres guardias, los cuales terminan con el mismo destino: un silencio perpetuo y los ojos grandes y sorprendidos. Wade logra esconder en cada ocasión el cuerpo, así que supone que hasta que la sangre sea visible, aún puede pasar desapercibido.

Al final entra en la oficina y el sujeto X le mira temeroso, pero entonces dice algo en ruso que Wade no alcanza a escuchar y es ahí que se percata de la presencia de otras dos personas. La segunda, es una mujer delgada, con la cara fría y los ojos aburridos. Lleva una bata de laboratorio y ni siquiera le mira más de dos segundos antes de volver a leer un documento en sus manos. El tercero es un hombre alto, de complexión maciza que tiene la mitad de la cara pintada en sombras y un brazo metálico.

Wade piensa _«Joder»_ , y después, _«Me cago en Dios»_ , justo antes de que el puto puño de metal se estampe en su cara. Los siguientes golpes los evita y logra darle una patada a la quimera de brazo robótico que le rompe el labio, pero en todo momento Wilson no ha dejado de pensarlo: está frente a frente con el puto _Soldado del Invierno_ , la leyenda de las malas aguas y el temor de los mafiosos. En algún punto el _Soldado del Invierno_ le toma desprevenido y estampa su cara contra la pared, una dos, tres veces. Wade comienza a sentir su cabeza palpitar, pero ni siquiera tiene tiempo para esto porque siguen golpeándolo contra el muro y no puede detenerlo, no puede quitarse de encima al hijo de puta que lo va a matar, y antes de perder la conciencia lo único que pasa por su mente es lo épico que es morir a manos del legendario Soldado del Invierno. Cuando se lo cuente a Weasel no le va a creer.

Despierta solo en la misma habitación, con su sangre manchando el suelo y la pared y la garganta seca. Se levanta con tranquilidad y sopesa sus opciones. Ahora tiene que volver a rastrear al sujeto X si es que aún quiere ver esos millones reflejados en su cuenta. Qué mierda.

Sale del edificio, no sin antes tener un tropezón con diez guardias del complejo, lo que termina en él perdiendo un dedo y ellos sus vidas. Antes de salir decide que nunca está de más pedir indicaciones, así que sin mucho preámbulo entra en la sala de comunicaciones –según el letrero en la puerta- y a cambio de no cortarle la mano, le pide amablemente a la señorita que le informe el paradero del sujeto X, lo cual ella no entiende y Wade se toma el tiempo para buscar el verdadero nombre de su objetivo. La joven aterrorizada ante la idea de perder su mano le informa todo lo que sabe –lo cual es bastante- y después de amenazarla para que no informe a nadie de lo ocurrido se va en dirección de Pevek, que está hasta el maldito final del mundo.

Le toma seis horas más llegar al lugar, y para su desgracia el sujeto X decidió tomar como guardia especial al Soldado del Invierno, y aunque Wade está de no creerse porque _El Soldado el Invierno_ (!) concluye que la misión va a ser más complicada de lo que esperaba.

La situación termina en él infiltrándose por una ventana rota del complejo, ver la cara sorprendida del _Soldado_ (!) porque Wade debería seguir muerto, ser rápido, cortarle la cabeza el sujeto X, manchar la pared con su sangre, luego con la suya porque le han cortado un brazo y voltear justo en el momento en que la puta leyenda rusa le corte la cabeza a él. Y antes de volver a morir piensa que en definitiva Weasel no le va a creer.

Cuando regresa a la vida –que siempre lo hace, a veces tarda más que otras- tiene un dolor de cabeza inmenso y su brazo aún no se regenera por completo. Envía el mensaje a su empleador y pronto recibe la confirmación de los 2.5 millones de dólares transferidos a su cuenta bancaria. Tarda tres días más en regresar a Nueva York, y tal como pensó lo primero que le dice Weasel después de haberle relatado su experiencia es que debe ser una puta broma, y que es una lástima que Wade no pueda tener las cicatrices de su encuentro con el _Soldado del Invierno_ , y Wade es un gran amigo porque ni siquiera golpea a Weasel por ese comentario.

Pasa el tiempo, y Wade no vuelve a tener noticia alguna del _Soldado del Invierno_ , la leyenda más tenebrosa de los asesinos y criminales hasta que a finales de noviembre alguien infiltra información de una masacre en una cárcel recóndita en Eslovaquia y hace mención a un grupo de soldados comandados por la leyenda de Hydra. Hay un pedazo de video, donde reluce de manera casi irónica el brazo metálico mientras le destroza el cráneo a un reo contra una baranda. Al verlo Wilson se remonta a aquel breve encuentro, y sonríe, porque le encantaría tener otro.

Tres semanas después, a punto de terminar el año, Weasel le hace mención de un llamado importante de una mujer húngara que está coludida con Hydra. La paga es buena, pero más importante aún, prometen información sobre Killebrew, a quien Wade le ha tratado de seguir la pista durante los últimos meses.

De una manera u otra Wade se encuentra con sus clientes y el líder del escuadrón, quien al instante lo ficha como inepto para la misión pero que igual le explica el plan a seguir. Prometen más de tres millones, y Deadpool no es nada más que un fiel servidor del dinero. Viajan hasta Turquía porque la globalización lo permite –si le preguntan a Wade-, y termina por conocer al maravilloso equipo de élite que va a acompañar hasta la zona de guerra que se ha convertido el norte de Siria, donde se dividirán, siendo que Deadpool marchará hacia el oeste, para pasar por el primer punto de control y encaminarse hacia Chipre, donde el resto del equipo le estará esperando.

A parte de perder una mano por intentar llegar al punto de control y que le hayan disparado en los testículos, Wade está bastante conforme con el resultado cuando sube al bote que lo llevará hacía el puerto designado por Hydra. Las siguientes tres horas las pasa armando y desarmando la calibre veintidós y afilando el cuchillo que Weasel le consiguió de los militares alemanes. Cuando pisa tierra y ve un montón de hombres nada sutiles, armados y con pasamontañas, está seguro que ha llegado al punto indicado. El puerto apesta a muerte y pescado y es difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa mientras los susurros en su cabeza no paran y solo comienzan a arreciar. Lo encaminan hasta un bar escondido y mediocre al norte del puerto y es ahí donde oficialmente se reunirá con lo que resta del equipo de asesinos que Hydra escogió para la misión.

Hay dos mujeres y cuatro hombres, aparte de él. No reconoce a nadie, hasta que uno de los que está al fondo se acerca a la mesa y le clava la mirada. Wilson no sabe si es el destino, porque hacía unos años dejó de creer en eso, pero justo enfrente de él se encuentra el _Soldado del Invierno,_ con su cara manchada de hollín y el brazo metálico apretando el mapa que lleva. Wade se limita a sonreír y hace un gesto de saludo militar con la mano, lo que le gana un gruñido por parte del hombre.

El líder de escuadrón los posiciona, reparte en parejas y para la ironía pero no sorpresa, Deadpool es asignado a ser el insufrible compañero de la leyenda con brazo de metal. Se instalan en un edificio del Gobierno –dulce ironía- cerca del hotel donde la reunión con el senador se va a realizar. Las instrucciones, en un resumen práctico a ojos de Deadpool, es matar al senador y borrar toda la información acerca del fraude en las Maldivas. El _Soldado del Invierno_ se encuentra postrado como perro guardián en las escaleras que van hacia la salida subterránea –aunque Wade no sabe si es para evitar que alguien entre o que alguien salga- cuando escuchan la detonación a tres cuadras, lo cual es su señal para ubicarse en la entrada sudeste del edificio y esperar instrucciones para entrar al hotel.

Cuando le cuente a Weasel dirá que todo fue muy rápido, que aún no entiende qué sucedió y todo ello será verdad. Después de que alguien le da tres tiros en el pecho y uno en la cabeza al senador, Wade dice algo acerca de rehenes y prostitutas cuando su jodido compañero le apuñala el pecho. Fueron menos de tres segundos entre que eso pasa y que se detona la bomba, pero Wade ve claramente como el _Soldado_ sale por la ventana y termina del otro lado cuando el ruido resuena por las paredes y todo el complejo tiembla. El cadáver del hombre se mece suavemente en la silla giratoria y su cabeza está doblada en tal ángulo que le sorprende que no sea su cuello lo que esté roto y Wade piensa que el dolor en su pecho es casi adormecedor. Deadpool se quita el cuchillo y sigue a la última asesina del escuadrón en salir, salta por la ventana, para llegar a la terraza más cercana. Ahí está el Soldado, con los ojos entrecerrados y mira fijamente la hoja del cuchillo en la mano de Deadpool, ensangrentada y que reluce a la luz de la luna.

Wade se ríe y dice que está bien, gracias por preguntar, antes de darle una patada en la quijada que le voltea la cara. Todos los demás se quedan estáticos y tensos, probablemente porque nadie entiende qué está pasando, justo antes de que el _Soldado_ se levante, nuevo cuchillo en mano, y atraviese de sien a sien a Wade. Deadpool se lleva una mano a la cara justo cuando se le doblan las rodillas, y escucha a alguien gritar en alemán (¿o es ruso?), y siente la punta de la hoja salirle de la cabeza antes de caer al suelo entre delirios de mujeres llamándole por su nombre y Vanessa gritándole que es un hijo de puta.

La explosión tiñe de colores naranjas la noche, y se está sacando el cuchillo, sintiendo la carne ceder y luego reconstruirse, justo a tiempo para lograr ponerse de pie y evitar que uno de sus compañeros le tenga que llevar en brazos porque dejar un cadáver no es una opción.

Todos le miran algo incrédulos cuando lo ven caminar y saltar entre los techos hasta la camioneta que les espera para llevarlos de nuevo al puerto. En todo el trayecto mira con fascinación el cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano y piensa en el hombre muerto, si es que sigue meciéndose en su silla negra, si es que su traje Armani ya está empapado en sangre o solo hay una mancha uniforme en él; si es que las llamas ya lo alcanzaron. Piensa si tenía familia, y si era un buen padre. Se responde que nunca lo va a saber, y que ya es muy tarde para todo. Antes de subirse al bote le pone en la mano el cuchillo al _Soldado_ y lo insulta en ruso. A la mañana siguiente tiene nuevos cinco millones de dólares en el banco y ni una sola nueva cicatriz de la misión. La sangre en su máscara está seca.

—¿Por qué te apuñaló? —pregunta Weas después de escuchar atentamente la narración. Wade se mira las manos y se pasa los dedos por la cabeza, sintiendo cada surco y cada abultamiento de las cicatrices, hasta llegar al punto donde entro el cuchillo pero no hay nada más que la marca de siempre.

—Quizá solo quería probar. Creo que solo quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

Durante la siguiente semana, los susurros en su cabeza aumentan, hasta que logra identificar una palabra. Para el final del mes, es capaz de reconocer frases completas. Sueña a pedazos y el tiempo se estira, se alarga. Conoce a Terry, su sonrisa brillante, su cabello de fuego suave y piensa en lo hermosa que es.

Las voces se callan por días, pero en los ratos de soledad hablan tan fuerte que parecen gritar. Identifica dos voces entre ellas. Susurran cosas desagradables sobre él, pero solo cuando Terry está cerca se callan. Ella le dice que cree en él, en que puede ser bueno y puede dejar las cosas atrás, y le deja abrazarla por las noches. Wade le dice que la ama y ella le besa la sonrisa tímida que se le forma.

No necesitan de mucho más tiempo para comprobar que Wade no puede hacer todo lo bien que quisiera. Y hay sangre en sus manos y ha manchado a Terry. Ella ama a alguien más, y Wade está tan roto como temió.

Weasel le teme pero no dice mucho cuando cada que Wade termina de golpearlo. Se encarga de hacerse de una mala reputación, y de enterrar el recuerdo de Terry con cadáveres y sangre. No le sorprenden las llamadas de Hydra, pero sí lo hace volver a toparse al _Soldado_ en las misiones. Deadpool no se calla, no para, ni cuando el _Soldado_ le fractura la mandíbula de un puñetazo, ni cuando le corta la pierna. Siempre hay algo que decir, algo que haga que las voces en su cabeza dejen de gritarle. Para cuando han pasado dos años de la partida de Terry, Weasel ha sido testigo de un tercio de los suicidios que Wade ha cometido. Cada mancha de sangre en sus paredes es prueba de ello. Weasel lo llama depresión, Wade solo lo entiende como desesperación y libertad. Después de todo, Terry ya no está para callar las voces.

El _Soldado del Invierno_ ha comenzado a llamarlo Deadpool en las misiones, y las mutilaciones y agravaciones hacia Wade van disminuyendo poco a poco. Hydra lo contrata para el secuestro de un importante científico, y de nueva cuenta termina como compañero de Soldat (como lo llaman los altos mandos, y que Wade decidió era mejor que decir _El Soldado del Invierno_ ) y se pasan cuatro horas congelándose en un bosque lúgubre de Noruega, donde todo parece sacado del peor cuento de los hermanos Grimm. Soldat le ha golpeado porque Deadpool no ha parado de hablar en cuarenta y tres minutos y pronto el bosque se llenó de silencio y tensión. Es extraño como funciona, como con solo oler el aire se puede saber que está cerca, pero ambos son conscientes que hay un grupo de hombres acercándose por el oeste y que el líder fue muy claro en decir que no debían de ser vistos ni causar disturbios hasta que los demás estuvieran dentro del recinto.

Soldat le hace una seña con la mano y Wade se calla, porque aunque tenga la capacidad de hablar sin respirar es un buen mercenario. Caminan entre árboles grandes y cubiertos de nieve que crujen un poco cada que el viento baila entre sus ramas y con la luna menguante brillarles desde el cielo. Logran pasar desapercibidos por el grupo de hombres que merodean el bosque y se sitúan a tres kilómetros de la entrada XIV, por donde debe de entrar la comitiva escoltando al científico. Soldat dice algo en ruso, pero es un murmullo tan bajo que Deadpool no logra oírlo. Miran el reloj y solo faltan siete minutos para que ellos entren en acción.

Wade saca una pistola y la sopesa en su mano, quita el cargador y lo pone, una y otra vez, hasta que los siente minutos se acaban y es hora de infiltrarse. No sabe si es suerte, o que la logística es impecable, pero solo necesitan lidiar con cuatro guardias, y lo hacen de forma tan silenciosa que incluso para Deadpool resuena como vacío en su cabeza. Las voces en su mente llenan el silencio, y Deadpool abre la compuesta incluso antes de que Soldat voltee a verlo. Le sudan las manos y piensa qué mierda va a hacer si ni siquiera matar va a mantener callada a su mente.

Se dirigen por el nivel subterráneo, hasta encontrar al resto del equipo, listos para iniciar la captura y extracción. Una alarma comienza a sonar en los pisos superiores, y pronto todos se mueven porque el sistema ha sido desactivado y solo tienen cuatro minutos para salir de ahí. Soldat le toma del brazo y con un meneo de cabeza le indica que lo siga. Suben por escaleras y matan a unos cuantos guardias hasta dar con el científico y llevarlo hacia el área XII, donde se encuentra la única salida viable. Entre segundos que corren demasiado rápido, y una bala en el tórax, Soldat decide –porque tiende a hacer eso, tomar las decisiones sin consultar- que Verde y Azul –como se han identificado los otros dos agentes de Hydra- salgan con el científico mientras ellos lidian con las fuerzas que vienen para abatirlos. Wade no puede ni siquiera decir que no, el no firmo para esto, cuando siente una bala en el omoplato y tiene que girarse y matar a tres hombres armados que aparecieron al doblar la esquina.

Cuando voltea la cara Azul y Verde –en serio, qué mierda de nombres son esos- se han largado con el científico y la compuerta, la única salida que no había sido activada por el sistema de emergencia, ya se encuentra cerrada. Mira hacia Soldat, que tiene una automática en cada mano y que se encuentra junto a la pared. Piensa que no va a dejar que unos científicos mamones vuelvan a poner sus sucias manos en él, y que debe de haber otra salida. Supone que Soldat piensa lo mismo, porque no son más de dos segundos y ambos se mueven a la par, encarando al resto de hombres armados que van en su dirección y moviéndose hacia el área VII.

Soldat grita desagüe y Wade le corta el brazo a uno y le mete un tiro entre las cejas a otro, antes de procesar la información. Va a quemar el puto traje, de eso está seguro.

Siguen avanzando –y quedando arrinconados- hasta que ahí está la maldita escalera e incluso el hedor le llega a través de las puertas de metal y la tela de su máscara. Deadpool ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de balazos que ha recibido, pero sabe que tiene más hoyos que el puñetero Bob Esponja, que le falta un meñique y hay una herida en el interior de su pierna izquierda que aún no sana. Aún así, no duda en seguirle el paso a su compañero y saltar por la escalera en el rincón.

Aterrizan en un nivel que huele a humedad y mierda –literalmente-, done las luces son tan tenues que incluso se le dificulta mirar sus manos. Puede escuchar el agua correr a unos metros más abajo y Soldat los conduce a otra escotilla. Cuando llegan al piso del desagüe el hedor es tal que Wade podría vomitar, y sabe que Soldat piensa lo mismo. Corren hacia el extremo norte y sus pasos resuenan con el eco del túnel. Ve poco más de dos metros enfrente de él, pero pronto llegan a una pared sin salida.

—El agua atraviesa por un agujero, justo en el centro del canal—dice Soldat en ruso, moviéndose hasta la orilla.

—No, joder. ¿Quieres entrar _ahí_? —los pasos se escuchan más cerca y pronto las voces al final el túnel comienzas a tener sentido. Es una mezcla de noruego y finlandés.

—No hay otra forma. Es eso, o morir, pero tú no puedes hacerlo.

—Creo que podría morir si entro ahí.

—Entras tú o te meto yo —y aunque Wade no ha intercambiado más de diez palabras con el hombre, siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda porque es imposible no tener miedo ante esa voz. Y él es el jodido inmortal.

—Si me lo pides tan dulcemente—Deadpool se ajusta la correa de las pistolas y las catanas, antes de hacer un ademán con la mano—. Yo te sigo.

Soldat entra de un clavado a la nauseabunda corriente y Wade se odia y maldice a la vida antes de seguirle. Toma aire y pide a quien lo escuche que el túnel que conecta con el canal no sea demasiado largo, porque el agua es densa y cree sentir algo recorrerle la espalda. Está completamente oscuro y siente con la mano la orilla del agujero, nada a través y cuando lo siente terminar sale a la superficie lo más rápido que puede.

Rompe en el agua para dar una bocanada de aire, pero solo logra suprimir sus ganas de vomitar porque el _hedor_ es incluso más fuerte del otro lado. Soldat se encuentra nadando hacia la orilla y Wade le sigue. Cuando salen y se encuentran goteando, empapados en una mezcla de estiércol y sustancias dudosas piensa en lo jodidamente cómodos que han de estar Verde y Azul.

Pero el otro lado resulta ser donde convergen más canales de desagüe, porque a ambos lados hay otros conductos. Logra contar seis, incluido por el que aparecieron ellos.

—Hay un desembarque al lago, justo al terminar aquel canal—Soldat apunta hacia el conducto más lejano, mientras se encuentran parados en la diminuta banqueta entre los canales.

—¿Cómo mierda sabes eso? —pregunta Wade, conteniendo una arcada.

—Estudie todas las posibles salidas.

—Y esta era la mejor, cabrón—Deadpool tose, y vuelve a estirarse todo lo que puede, antes de suprimir otra arcada—. Apestas.

—Tú también.

—Ni siquiera tu perra madre apestaba así, ¡que puto asco! Enserio, ¿aquí avientan todos los cadáveres? Huele peor que la muerte, y mira, yo sé de eso. Creo que podría nadar en mierda y olería mejor que esto.

—Deja de quejarte o voy a dispararte.

Vuelven entrar en el agua inmunda, y cruzan al otro canal.

—No, no lo harías, porque entonces delatarías nuestra posición—suben, y al siguiente conducto—. Seguro que Wolverine sí que podría morirse del olor aquí. Es como un jodido perro—hablar y nadar contra la corriente, pese a todas las creencias, no es sencillo—. ¿Lo conoces? Peludo, tiene la misma cara de oler mierda que tú. Ja, _oler mierda_ , esto es la cumbre de la ironía.

—Te voy a apuñalar la cara, Deadpool.

Suben a la siguiente división.

—No, no lo har… ¡Hijo de perra! ¿De dónde carajo sacas los cuchillos? ¡Puñetero infeliz!

—Agradece que no fue en el ojo. No te detengas.

—Te lo voy a regresar pero en el culo, cabrón—promete, mientras se saca el cuchillo de la mejilla, donde ha decidido ponerlo su agresivo compañero. Escucha la piel desgarrarse y ese horrible sonido viscoso de la sangre contra su boca. No se digna en meterse al agua hasta que siente la herida regenerada.

Nadan hasta llegar al canal correcto –primero Soldat que él, pero igual le espera en la orilla- y se dejan llevar por la corriente. Sorprendentemente, es más asqueroso que la primera vez. Sin embargo, cuando salen del otro lado –porque siempre hay otro lado, ¿no?-, y la corriente los sigue llevando por túneles oscuros y sombríos, escuchan los gritos y pasos de los soldados del complejo.

—Bueno hicimos lo que pudimos, pero esto es el karma, debí de ayudar a esa señora a pasar la calle, o quizá no matar al amigo del presid— pero no puede seguir con su discurso porque Soldat le toma de la cabeza y lo sumerge a la fuerza en el agua.

Como el maldito no le dijo que tomara aire, lo siguientes segundos son un martirio para Wade, que trata de salir otra vez a la superficie, pero el pesado brazo de metal de Soldat lo mantiene hondo. Así que mientras pelea, siente como poco a poco va muriendo, como sus pulmones no pueden dar para más, y sus sentidos se van apagando, sintiendo la corriente llevarlo, y las manos de Soldat siguen manteniéndolo hundido. De muchas maneras de morir, ahogado es una de las que Wade más aborrece.

Se pierde en el abismo, y lo único que sabe es que hay una mano tirándolo del cuello y hay aire, y cuando logra recuperar el sentido, y aspirar como si no hubiera un mañana se da cuenta que han caído de una jodida cascada y que está helando afuera. Soldat lo mantiene a flote, mientras los lleva hacia la orilla, donde Wade se ancla y se levanta la máscara, para vomitar, toser y asegurarse que no está muerto.

El sol está levantándose, y deja todo el derredor en un estupor naranja. La nieve y escarcha dan reflejos brillosos y aunque estén en un lago de residuos, todo se ve hermoso. Wade se levanta cuando ya se siente suficientemente recuperado. Soldat está de pie a unos metros, sostenido de un árbol a la orilla del lago y recuperando el aire. Cuando Deadpool se acerca para decirle que se vayan, se topa con la cara sonrojada de Soldat, sin nada que la manche, sin el hollín tan característico que siempre le ve.

Desde que era niño, Wade no tenía muchos ídolos a los cuales ver. Su madre y padre malvivían y abusaban en ocasiones de él. No había ni una sola figura ejemplar en su vida, así que Wade hizo lo que muchos niños: idolatró al héroe por excelencia, el gran Capitán América. De chico, ver las grandes aventuras del Capitán América y sus Comandos Aulladores era lo que lo hacía sonreír, lo que le deba esperanza. Él quería ser un gran héroe como Steve Rogers, tener un mejor amigo que siempre le respaldara la espalda. Fue a exposiciones en museos en honor al Capitán, vio películas, leyó las historietas, consiguió posters que adornaron las tristes paredes de su habitación. Se sabía todos los nombres completos de los Comandos, y toda la vida del Capitán Steve Rogers. Conocía la historia de Bucky, y su gran rescate. También su gran pérdida. Y aunque estuvo en una experiencia cercana a la muerte, aunque escucha voces en su cabeza y por las noches sufre de alucinaciones sobre Terry y Vanessa, Wade sabe, como se sabe su nombre, que el hombre parado frente a él es James Buchanan Barnes. Sin el hollín, sin la oscuridad de la noche, con la tenue luz naranja Wade reconoce cada centímetro de ese rostro, un rostro que pasó viendo desde niño, que idealizó y soñó.

Pero Wade no comprende, porque es _El Soldado del Invierno_ , y Bucky Barnes murió hacía años, igual que el Capitán América, y es imposible.

—¿Qué tienes? —pregunta el hombre con rostro de _Bucky Barnes_ , y Wade sigue sin comprender, abre la boca y la cierra, y sabe que aún tiene la máscara enrollada hasta la nariz, pero no puede importarle si Soldat – no, _Bucky Barnes_ \- ve sus cicatrices decorarle todo el rostro, si piensa que es un monstruo, porque esto es imposible. No puede estar pasando.

—Tú estás muerto—dice, respirando hondo y escuchando de fondo las sirenas y alarmas—. Es imposible. Yo vi la noticia, la leí por años. Estás muerto. Muchos lloraron por ti. Yo lo hice, y moriste antes de que yo naciera.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? No hay tiempo para esto, ya vienen por nosotros, necesitamos movilizarnos—Soldat le mira con ojos entrecerrados antes de moverse, pero Wade le toma de los hombros y lo hace encararle.

—Tienes que decírmelo, ¿en verdad eres Bucky Barnes?

El mundo se queda callado, y Wade tiene los sentidos adormecidos, pero entiende que algo hizo, porque Soldat abre los ojos y palidece. Hace frío y el sol los baña suavemente con su luz cuando el _Soldado del Invierno_ le toma a él de los hombros y aprieta, y aprieta hasta que escucha los huesos tronar, y están retrocediendo, y Wade siente el agua en sus zapatos, en sus talones. Avanzan hasta que el agua helada y hedionda les llega la cintura y Soldat comienza a ahogarlo, lo sumerge y lo saca, y en algún punto comienza a golpearle la cara. Wade escucha sus huesos romperse y cómo se rasga la piel, huele a mierda pero también a sangre y es su sangre, y no comprende por qué Soldat lo está matando, por qué Bucky Barnes lo está matando, y duele. Todo le duele a Wade, y se siente como cuando se ahogaba, siente que los segundos se estiran hasta que puede tocar la muerte con la punta de sus dedos. Soldat lo mantiene bajo el agua, y sigue asestándole puñetazos, uno tras otro, y Wade no sabe qué es peor, la agonía de solo respirar agua, o el dolor de sus huesos al fracturarse cada vez más.

Pronto todo se queda negro, y ya no hay nada. No hay dolor ni voces en su mente, no hay abismo ni tampoco sangre. Esto es lo más lejano que algún día llegará. Este es su Paraíso y su Infierno. Una absoluta y vacía nada.

Cuando regresa de la muerte se encuentra a la orilla de un lago, enterrado un poco en tierra y basura. Está atardeciendo y no tiene idea de dónde se encuentra. Aún le duele la cara y siente el hedor desprenderse de su piel. Vomita antes de levantarse y se enjuaga en el agua del lago. Camina por dos horas, luchando contra la hipotermia hasta que da con una fondita, donde se cuela por la noche, se baña y roba ropa. Descubre que el río le llevó hasta Årnes y que viajó más de cien kilómetros. No tiene idea de cómo va a regresar a Nueva York.

Una semana después, ya habiendo establecido las cosas con sus empleadores y con un millón nuevo en sus bolsillos, Wade entra en su departamento y se deja caer en el colchón postrado en el suelo. Siente que el hedor aún lo trae adherido en la piel, pero sabe que es imposible, porque se ha bañado más veces que en toda su vida y se ha desprendido la piel, ha sangrado y es imposible que siga ahí.

Siente el fantasma de los dedos del _Soldado del Invierno_ en sus hombros, en los huesos ya regenerados. Si cierra los ojos y respira hondo aún puede sentir los golpes y el ansia por querer respirar. No duerme por tres días, porque cada que lo hace las voces en su cabeza se agravan, le gritan más y más fuerte. Al cuarto día saca su revólver y se pega dos tiros.

Estando con Weasel desiste y decide no contarle acerca de su asesinato y cómo muy probablemente Bucky Barnes es el temido _Soldado del Invierno_ ; lo que hace es pedirle que, si va a seguir enviándole misiones de Hydra se asegure que el puto _Soldado_ no se encuentre en ellas. No quiere volver a morir en un lago residual, cubierto en frío y porquerías. A esto Weasel solo le mira extrañado pero no hace ningún comentario, limitándose a asentir.

Con el paso de las semanas sus dolores de cabeza comienzan a empeorar y cada vez siente más necesario morirse para encontrar algo de tranquilidad. Sabe que de algún modo va en picada, pero no tiene idea que ha llegado al fondo hasta que una mañana, después de haber asesinado a un jefe de una pandilla, las voces en su cabeza son tan claras, casi tangibles, y se descubre a sí mismo contestándoles.

—No había ninguna cámara ahí.

 _{No seas imbécil, la había. Regresa y destrúyela}_

 _[Y pégale más tiros al cadáver, para que no reconozcan su rostro]_

 _{Eso es innecesario}_

 _[Pero es divertido]_

—Sí, lo es—concede Wade, que ha comenzado a regresar sobre sus pasos y se detiene. Está respondiendo a las voces en su cabeza, de verdad está hablando con ellas.

 _{Ya era hora}_

 _[Inevitable, mi querido Watson]_

 _{Es "Elemental", estúpido}_

—Qué mierda.

 _{Apresúrate y destruye la cámara. Y quema la cinta, no te olvides de eso}_

 _[Y los balazos, no olvides los balazos]_

 _{Innecesario}_

 _[Divertido]_

Wade se recarga contra la pared y se aprieta la cabeza con las manos, comenzando a respirar rápidamente. Siente que todo le da vueltas, las piernas se le doblan y sus rodillas golpean contra el piso. Se quita la máscara y se ordena respirar, dejar que el aire entre. Pero pronto siente que aún así no puede, no hay suficiente oxígeno en su cabeza porque las voces siguen hablándole, porque está loco. No solo es un demente sádico, sino que está loco.

 _{¿Qué carajos está haciendo? ¡Ve por la cámara!}_

 _[No es el momento para tener un ataque de pánico]_

 _{Joder, nos van a atrapar}_

Con dedos temblorosos saca el celular de su bolsillo y llama al primer contacto en su lista de emergencia. Espera por el tono, apretando la carátula hasta que la escucha crujir y se obliga a aflojar su agarre.

 _—¿Qué pasa?_ —escucha la voz de Weasel al otro lado, preocupado.

—Weas—dice con voz ronca, y se da cuenta que está hiperventilando porque le cuesta hablar—, Weas, estoy loco.

 _—Claro que sí, matas por dinero y te gusta dispararme a los pies para asustarme._

—No—los dedos le tiemblan, y se rasca la cabeza, siente las cicatrices, esas han estado ahí, siguen ahí—, no, no entiendes. Estoy loco Weas, escucho voces y…

 _—¿Las voces de las he me has contado?_

—Tuve una conversación con ellas Weas—el respiro que da es rasposo, siente sus latidos fuertes y rápidos contra su pecho. Quizá podría morirse de un infarto—. No se van, me he suicidado y siempre aparecen. Y ahora, tuve una conversación. Les contesté, hablé con ellas.

 _[¿Y qué mierda tiene de malo hablar con nosotros?]_

 _{Solo es el shock}_

—Estoy loco Weas. Toqué fondo, ya no puedo salir de aquí.

 _{Oh Dios, está llorando, qué patético}_

 _[Ni que fuera tan malo]_

—Terry sabía esto, ella lo sabía y por eso se fue. Estoy jodido, estoy jodido. Escucho voces en mi cabeza y hablo con ellas, y no importa si me mato, Weas, siguen ahí, no se van. Pensé que se irían, pensé que si las ignoraba no ocurría nada, pero siguen ahí, y ahora les hablo.

 _—Wade, amigo, necesito que te calmes. ¿Dónde estás?_

—No lo sé.

 _—Sí, si lo sabes. ¿Dónde estás?_

—¿A esto le llaman esquizofrenia? ¿Tengo esquizofrenia? ¿No hay cura?

 _—Wade, piensa y dime, ¿dónde te encuentras?_

—Al oeste, en el territorio de los italianos. Hay un cadáver, maté a alguien. A las afueras de Nueva Jersey.

 _—Wade, necesito que salgas de ahí. Sal y asegúrate que no te maten._

 _{La cámara, tienes que ir por ella}_

 _—No cuelgues, Wilson._

—La cámara, tengo que destruirla.

 _—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?_

Wade se levanta, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, y camina rápido hasta el cuarto donde dejó el cadáver, sorteando otros guardias muertos por el camino. Las heridas de bala ya se le han curado, y solo le duele un poco la pierna al caminar. Su cabeza la siente adormecida, embotada.

 _[Escucho pasos]_

 _{Tienes que hacerlo rápido}_

—La cámara, la cámara.

 _—Olvídate de eso, sal ya._

El cadáver sigue tirado en el suelo, con el charco de sangre más extendido de cuando Wade lo dejó ahí. Hay manchas en toda la pared y el agujero que hizo la bala atraviesa justo al costado de una foto del mafioso estrechándole la mano a otro hombre. Wade gira sobre sí mismo, con el teléfono pegado a su oreja y la respiración frenética. Hay una cámara, no sabe donde pero la hay.

 _{Encima del archivero gris}_

Wade concentra su mirada en esa dirección y la ve, es pequeña y casi indistinguible, pero si mira de cerca, si reacomoda su cabeza la luz se refleja y puede ver el lente circular. La toma y la avienta al suelo, para luego pisarla.

 _{La cinta}_

—¿Dónde mierda está la cinta?

 _—Wade, necesito que salgas ahora._

—¿Dónde puede estar una puñetera cinta?

 _[Quémalo todo]_

—No, no puedo quemarlo.

 _—¡¿Vas a quemar el edificio?!_

 _{Llévate la computadora}_

—¿Qué haría con una condenada computadora?

 _{La destruyes después.}_

 _[La quemas]_

—Al carajo.

Toma la computadora portátil manchada en sangre, y escucha pasos rápidos por el pasillo. Decide que no hay tiempo para un escape limpio y rompe la ventana con la computadora, para luego saltar por ahí y aterrizar en un callejón maloliente. Se ha quebrado las piernas y por cuarenta y cinco segundos no puede caminar, mientras escucha los gritos enfurecidos de los que han descubierto el cadáver. Debe moverse rápidamente si no quiere que lo descuarticen –de nuevo-.

 _—Espero no hayas quemado el lugar, pero tengo un auto para ti a tres calles al Sur._

—Nunca me defraudas—se levanta, sintiendo los huesos crujirle, luchando por reconstruirse—. Estoy desorientado, ¿Dónde queda el sur?

 _—Camina al restaurante de mariscos._

Comienza a caminar de la forma más silenciosa que puede –y le cuesta, porque cada paso es un pinchazo de dolor indescriptible, pero tiene que salir de ahí-, hasta llegar al restaurante de mariscos _El Jardín Azul_ , con su logo de pez vela saltando entre las olas. Ha dejado un reguero de sangre en la banqueta, y espera que los lacayos del hombre al que mató lo noten hasta que esté de vuelta en Nueva York, o tan siquiera dentro del carro.

 _—Es un Ford negro._

—¿Sabes cuántos jodidos _Ford_ negros hay? Sé específico.

 _—Focus, un focus negro._

—¿Un puto _Focus_? ¿En serio?

 _—¿Lo ves o no, carajo?_

—Lo veo, imbécil.

 _—Hazlo rápido._

—Como a tu perra madre—prueba a abrir la puerta, y como Dios concede pequeñas cosas, ésta cede y se abre. Se monta y conecta los cables para poder encender el remedo de carro, porque enserio, un _focus_ , qué mierda. Arranca en dirección de la avenida que le lleve lo más lejos posible, y decide hacerlo de manera despacio, para no levantar sospechas.

 _—Gira a la izquierda, te va a llevar a una salida directa para Nueva York._

—Creo que podría besarte.

— _Por favor no_ —pausa unos segundos—. _Tengo que colgarte, avísame cuando llegues. Deja el carro en algún callejón, probablemente tiene GPS o algo por el estilo._

—Seguro.

 _—Y Wade, vas a estar bien._

No dice nada y cuelga la llamada después de eso, sin saber qué responderle a Weasel. No le cree, pero no es difícil no hacerlo. En la privacidad del vehículo se decide por quitarse la máscara, sabiendo que nadie sería capaz de verle ahí. Repasa su nuca y luego toda su cabeza con sus dedos, sintiendo cada cicatriz, cada surco. Las odia, y odia que jamás se irán y él tampoco. Odia en lo que se ha convertido su vida y en lo que él se ha hecho. Pero le aterra reconocer que ha tocado fondo y se ha vuelto loco, que su soledad le ha llevado a tal extremo. Después de todo, ¿está solo, no?

 _{Sin padre, ni madre}_

 _[Ni perro que te ladre]_

 _{Solo nosotros}_

 _[Por siempre]_

—Váyanse a la mierda.

Puede oler la pólvora y la sangre en su traje. Se quita los guantes porque las manos han comenzado a picarle y ve sus dedos contra el volante oscuro. Hay tantas marcas que no podría contarlas, se pregunta si ahí seguirán las que se hizo antes, de niño, de adolescente, en el ejército. De aquella vez que casi se corta un dedo, antes del Arma X. No podría saberlo, en realidad, porque eso fue hace tanto tiempo y sus memorias han comenzado a borrarse y mezclarse, y ahora hay tantas marcas que le sería casi imposible identificarlas. Se mira el dedo anular, y se tatuaría sus nombres o sus iniciales, si es que los tatuajes le duraran más de unas horas. Se siente el hombre más miserable. Cambia de velocidad y sortea a los carros que van delante, hasta que se sitúa en un punto donde no tiene a nadie cerca y puede divagar un poco. Odia recordar, porque todo parece mucho mejor, porque la vida que lleva actualmente no le da nada a cambio, solo más cadáveres y dolor. Dinero vacío que sabe no necesita, porque ¿de qué le sirve eso a alguien que nunca va a morir?

Los carros pasan a un lado, es medio día y el sol rebota en el asfalto, reflejándose en la carrocería de otros carros. Si alguien le preguntara diría que así se siente la eternidad. Viajando por una carretera, sin nadie de compañía, sin ningún lugar al cual llegar. Es difícil creérselo –cada día menos, si es honesto-, que después de que todos mueran el seguirá ahí, solitario, con un destino inacabable. ¿Qué más puede hacer, si no es morir? Matar, supone. Todas sus malas decisiones en la vida lo fueron enfilando para esto, para terminar solo, con voces en su cabeza y más suicidios que el bosque Aokigahara.

Todo lo que sucede después lo hace casi de forma automática. Abandonar el carro, destruir la computadora, quemarla después. Caminar por las calles de la Gran Ciudad sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que sin consultárselo sus propios pasos le llevan hasta la puerta de Weasel, y sabe que debe de tener una pinta muy mala si el otro se limitó a hacerlo pasar y le puso una cerveza en la mano. No sabe en qué momento comienza a llorar, y es hasta ese momento que descubre que la máscara la ha traído en la mano todo el tiempo, y que es un monstruo que se anduvo paseando por las calles, asustando a viejitas y niños. Weasel jamás le ha visto llorar, piensa, mientras se limpia el reguero de lágrimas, ni por Vanessa, ni siquiera por Terry. Pero está loco, está mal y sólo está hundiéndose. ¿Qué más puede hacer?

Se queda dormido en el sillón de Weas, con una cerveza en la mano y la máscara tirada en el suelo. A la mañana siguiente se va a su departamento, hace un nudo de la horca con sábanas viejas y desteñidas y se cuelga en su recámara. Cuando despierta se da cuenta que ha roto parte del techo, porque es lo primero que ve mientras se percata que está tirado en el suelo, con la sábana enrollada en su cuello. Se aísla por dos semanas enteras, evitando las llamadas de Weasel hasta que una tarde Blind Al se propone como meta tumbar a golpes su puerta si no le abre.

Ella le llama patético sentimentalista antes de hacer la comida, y un idiota justo después. Wade no ignora el hecho de que ha preparado tacos y otros encantos mexicanos, además que se ofrece implícitamente a pasar la noche ahí. En la madrugada que Wade se levanta a tomar algo de agua, Al se encuentra sentada en el sillón, con un vaso a medio llenar de whisky y sus lentes olvidados a un lado. Tiene la cara cansada y por un segundo a Wade le pesan los años que no son suyos.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer esto. ¿Debo volver a llevarte a Alcohólicos Anónimos?

—Esto es serio—ella le responde, bebiendo un sorbito—. Puedes volver a vivir conmigo.

—¿Para qué?, solo te causaría más problemas.

—Ambos estamos solos, Wilson—con las manos tantea por la mesa de café, hasta que Wade con el pie la empuja más lejos para que no esté a su alcance. Si Al pudiera mirarle mal, lo haría, pero termina siendo una mirada más cansada que enfadada dirigida a la televisión. Wade le quita el vaso de encima y le da un trago, antes de ponerlo en la ahora más lejana mesa de centro—. Pero creo que te está afectando más que a mí. Estás peor que aquella vez que te dejó la pelirroja.

—No empieces a mamar con eso.

—Eras una niña marica llorando todo el tiempo.

—Nunca lloré enfrente de ti.

—Soy ciega, no sorda, estúpido. A los ciegos se nos agudizan los demás sentidos—levanta la mano—. Pásame mi trago.

—Eso es una estupidez y lo sabes—alcanza el vaso y se lo termina, para luego ponerlo en su mano.

—Esto ya no tiene nada.

—Es hora de que encares que tienes un problema con la bebida—dice mientras se levanta del sillón.

—Tengo el problema que eres un cabrón hijo de puta—le acerca el vaso—. Llénalo, la botella está al lado del lavabo.

Wade no toma el vaso, en cambio toma la botella para luego dar un trago directo de ella mientras se sienta en el sillón. Acabado, coloca la botella en la mesa de centro. Blind Al la tantea con las manos, para luego servirse ella misma, murmurando por lo bajo insultos hacia Wade.

—Dicen que estás loco—da un trago largo a su vaso, dejándolo más allá de la mitad—, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

—Cualquiera que mate por dinero lo está, ¿no?

—Tu amigo Weasel me llamó.

—Qué cabrón—da otro trago a la botella—. Esto sabe a orines, ¿dónde mierda lo encontraste?

—En tu alacena—responde, terminando de beberse su bebida—. Me voy a dormir, no hagas mucho ruido cuando te masturbes. Y si me necesitas para algo, primero aséate.

—Voy a gritar para ti y tus oídos agudizados, ¿qué te parece? Seguro te ponen caliente.

—Descansa.

—Tú también, Stevie Wonder.

Blind Al desaparece tras la puerta del cuarto de invitados –que no es más que una recámara con un colchón en el suelo- y es entonces que Wade da otro trago, largo y profundo, a la botella, casi terminándosela. Se va a dormir, y se masturba lo más sonoro posible. En la mañana Al no le deja café y sale temprano. Wade se queda mirando la televisión toda la tarde, y para cuando la mujer regresa trae consigo comida y una bolsa grande.

Sin aclararlo, ella se termina instalando indefinidamente en el cuarto de invitados, y Wade quizá diría algo al respecto si no fuera porque lo hace sentir más tranquilo y menos solitario. Vuelve a tomar misiones –sencillas, que no pagan tan bien como Hydra- y para cuando se percata, sabe que el cuarto de Blind Al ya tiene una base para el colchón y un pequeño armario donde la anciana guarda la poca ropa que trae consigo. Wade le regala un suéter rojo de cumpleaños con la leyenda _«Chúpate esto»_ en grandes letras blancas y un consolador en navidad, de lo cual luego se arrepiente cuando en las noches escucha el sonido del vibrador.

Las voces no se callan, pero de alguna manera es más fácil lidiar con ellas. Más veces que no se descubre a sí mismo hablándoles y contestándoles, pero ya no entra en pánico y Al se limita a hacerle como que no le importa, para luego invitarle una cerveza. Por las noches sigue soñando a pedazos, casi siempre incluyendo a Vanessa y su muerte, al igual que la partida de Terry, siendo llenado de a poco de escenas que recuerda de sus misiones. Y está esa ocasión que sueña con su niñez, el frío de Canadá y de su hogar. Los gritos de sus padres y las marcas en sus brazos, de dedos calientes que le toman y sacuden. Ese día despierta gritando justo antes de que Blind Al le dé un batazo en el abdomen, alegando que parecía ser que alguien lo estaba atacando. No le cree nada, pero lo deja pasar, porque sabe que si se trata de ser cabrón el lleva la delantera por mucho.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero les haya gustado, si es que en general alguien se detiene a leer esto, lol. Crack friendship en su mayor esplendor.

Shameblack


End file.
